


Tainted

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding and a bedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

It’s easier not to think about what has happened, and when she feels her husband’s hand cup the back of her head, pulling her against him, Walda lets go of her doubts, concentrating on the pressure on his fingers and the way that they grip her hair, mussing the careful arrangement that her maid had prepared for the wedding, her first real event as a married lady. She thinks about the cool feel of steel against her cheek and her breasts, the mail that he still wears, even though the time for battle has passed, if such an ambush could be called a battle at all. Nothing like her usual thoughts fills her head- babies, plump and pink in their cradles, satin gowns and other finery befitting the great lady that she has become, and will be, silly romance tales that pale in comparison with what happens in her bedchamber when the rest of the castle is asleep.

“It is done,” Roose whispers, a rough undertone to his voice that she has never heard before, and Walda’s mind toys with the maddening hints that her cousin Lothar has dropped at table, the smirk on his face, her grandfather’s dry laugh as he rubs his hands together and speaks of things like _reparations_ and _justice_ and _just desserts_.

She knows, although she’ll play dumb and giggle and loll about with her ladies tomorrow.

She knows that she’s been tainted by bloodshed, old and new, but it matters little. It matters, in fact, not at all when they fall to the bed and she’s in his arms with only flesh pressed against her flesh.


End file.
